


Here In Your Arms

by nanuita



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, kinda a study on Kurogane's character growth?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuita/pseuds/nanuita
Summary: Kurogane contemplates how his sleep habits have changed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little thing I wrote for the prompt "sleeping together".

Before Fai, the last person he remembers sleeping comfortable with is his parents. Kurogane has a distant memory of crawling in beside his mom after a particularly rough nightmare. His dad stirred at the additional presence and offered him a soft smile, no teasing for now, and Kurogane let himself be lulled to sleep by their deep breaths.

His dad teased him in the morning and Kurogane declared he was too old to sleep with his parents anymore. That had been the last time.

When he first joined to train under the Nihon guard, before he proved himself and moved up in rank, he slept in the barracks. He swears he never got a good night's sleep in there, always too wary of potential harm to be at peace.

Once his strength was established, he slept a bit easier, knowing he could take down most, if not all, enemies sent his way. He still slept light though, not willing to risk Princess Tomoyo's or his own life by being too cocky and unaware of the world around him.

When he began his journey, he slept as light as he could. At first, due to being surrounded by unknown people of unknown abilities who had yet to earn his trust, and later, it was to protect the ones he grew to care for. By the time he made it back to Nihon, before continuing, he was able to have a sound sleep because he trusted the kid and the mage to protect him and themselves. It might have also had something to do with the blood loss.

Now here he is. They landed in a peaceful world and decided to rest for a bit before continuing on. Syaoran and Mokona are asleep in the room next door and Fai sleeping in his arms.

Or rather, he was sleeping.

"Kuro-pi, why are you still up?" he mumbles, shifting to into his eyes.

"I was just thinking," Kurogane says.

"Silly, you don't want to hurt yourself."

"Why you!"

Kurogane pulls Fai closer and attacks his neck with a barrage of kisses. Fai giggles and squirms in his hold before he takes it back and they both settle again. Soon Fai is asleep again. Kurogane closes his eyes and allows himself to get washed away listening to his breathing. He falls into a deep sleep.


End file.
